The New Worker
by XkidPythona
Summary: Frankie receives a troubling letter, a new worker is coming to Foster's and Bloo may have already won a million dollars!
1. The New Worker

The New Worker

It was an afternoon just like any other. 3:00 pm exactly was the time school let out. The time Mac began his walk to Foster's. With his backpack straps over his shoulders, wearing his usual white and red shirt and khaki pants, he set off.A smile upon his face as he walked, not thinking that anything seemed out of the ordinary. He soon reached the large iron fence and stopped at the mailbox as usual. He quickly grabbed the various letters and walked towards the large mansion. It was a good day, perfectly sunny. He opened the front door only to find himself being squeezed by large purple furry arms.

" Señor Mac! You're here!" Eduardo nearly squealed in delight. Mac gave a forced smile, which was difficult due to the large imaginary friends' grip." Yes, I'm glad to see you too, Eduardo..." Eduardo gently released Mac." Sorry." He said softly. Suddenly, without warning, Bloo grabbed hold of the letters," Gimme those." He quickly began looking over them." Hmmm... bills, bills, bills, letter to Frankie, bills, bills, ooh! Look Mac! I could already be a winner!" Bloo screamed in excitement.

Before Mac had a chance to explain that there was absolutely no chance of Bloo actually winning one of those mail contests, Frankie approached, a basket of laundry in her hands." What's that? Mail for me?" She set down the basket as Bloo tossed Frankie the remainder of the mail, holding onto the one he had claimed as his own." Yeah, good luck with that... Come on Mac! Let's mail this off so I can win!"

Frankie gave a sigh as she gathered up the scattered letters, opening the one that had been addressed to her." I wonder who would be sending me a..." She trailed off, her eyes widening." No way!" She seemed in shock. Eduardo blinked, confused." No what, Frankie?" He immediately walked behind her, glancing over the letter. His eyes widened in amazement."Señorita Fiona is coming to visit!" He yelled.

Without warning, the front room seemed to fill with imaginary friends. Wilt grinned." She is? It's about time!" Cocco jumped up." Coco! Coco coco coco coco coco co!" Wilt nods simply. " Yeah! It sure has!" Mac simply stared, one eyebrow up in confusion." Wait a minute, who are you all talking about?" Frankie sighed." Fiona is my little sister, she's coming to.. stay.. for atleast a month... and she's gonna get here tomorrow.." At this news, many of the imaginary friends ran to prepare. Wilt smiled." Tomorrow? I guess I better start getting to work on getting her room ready, it seems like ages since that room's been used." Coco nodded quickly." Coco coco coco! Coco coco coco cococo co!" Wilt nodded." Yeah! That's a great idea, Coco!"

Mac blinked as he was left in the room with Frankie, and Bloo who was reding over the letter in his hand for the five-hundreth time today. " What's so bad about your sister coming over Frankie?" Frankie sighed." It's not that, it's just that she's so much more sophisticated and fancy about everything. I mean, She's been living in Paris for the last three years and hasn't sent a single letter or anything." Mac seemed in shock." Well, I'm sure she can't be that bad. She's still your sister, she's just probably wondering how you're doing and stuff, kinda like how my aunt comes to visit my mom once a year from Nebraska." Frankie shrugged." Yeah, maybe you're right. I guess I better get to work anyway, the laundry isn't going to wash itself." With that she picked up the laundry basket and began walking back to the laundry room.

Mac suddenly got an idea." Hey, Bloo! Why don't we make this place seem more sophisticated so Frankie can impress her little sister?" Bloo blinked." Yeah! That's a great idea! We can do that witht he million dollars that I may have already won!" Mac just shakes his head slowly with a sigh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: This is my first ever Foster's fanfic. Hopefully, the idea isn't too bad, and I didn't horribly ruin any of the characters so far. I hope you all enjoy it.


	2. Bedknobs and Bloosticks

Chapter 2 Bedknobs and Bloosticks

" Hey, Mac, what do you think of this 1/1000 replica of the Effiel Tower I made as the centerpiece for the Table for Fiona's big arrival? Is it ok?" Wilt asked simply, holding up the tower made with toothpicks and popsicle sticks. Mac nodded as he set the table." That looks great Wilt. I can't believe how much everybody's been helping to make this place look amazing, but, what's the big deal about Fiona, I mean, she's just Frankie's sister, right?" Mac asked as he set the replica tower on the large dining table.

" No, well, I'm sorry, yes, she is Frankie's sister, but, she's more than that. Was that ok?" Again his polite nature getting in the way of his explaination. Mac nodded." Why is she more than that?" Wilt blinked his one good eye." Well, you see, it's not Fiona herself, it's her imaginary friend." Mac's eyes widened in shock." Imaginary friend?" Wilt nods." Yeah, see, Fiona has an imaginary friend who only comes over whenever Fiona visits, so everybody makes sure the house is fancy so that hopefully Fiona will stay." Mac nodded." Oh, I see. What's her imaginary friend like?" Wilt smiled." Well, from what I remember..."He trailed off for a second, then gave a confused look." Actually, come to think of it, I don't really remember much about her at all."Mac blinked. " Hmm, well, maybe Coco can explain." With that, Mac went into the kitchen where Coco was currently running about. " Hey! Coco!" Mac shouted. Coco immediately stopped and turned around." Coco?" Mac nodded." Hey, what's Fiona's imaginary friend like?" Coco seemed to think it over." Co... cococo coco cococo..." Mac blinked in confusion." You don't remember either?"

Mac soon went through the house asking each and every imaginary friend. No one seemed to remember, not anyone. Mac finally just sat down on the couch next to Bloo, who was staring at the screen. Mac slowly looked to Bloo." What are you watching?" " Lives of the rich and fabulous, I'm getting ideas for what I'll do with the million dollars I may have already won." Bloo said simply. Mac's eyes narrowed." You didn't win a million dollars, Bloo." Bloo stared at the screen still." Mac, you didn't read the letter, it said I may have _already_ won a million dollars." Mac just sighed and got up from the couch, walking out of the room.

The doorbell immediately got everyone's attention. Mac's eyes widened as he ran along with the hundreds of friends straight to the door. The only friend who wasn't in the entrace room was Bloo, who was still watching tv. Mr. Herriman immediately began pushing his way through the crowd." Step aside, step aside!" mr. Herriman called as he made his way to the large door. Mac's eyes widened in excitement to finally see Fiona and her imaginary friend.


	3. Bloo Voyage!

Chapter 3 Bloo Voyage!

Mac's mouth was wide open as he stared in shock at the sight before him. At the door stood a pair of children. A pair of children his height, and probably his age. Both had soft black hair, a pale skintone with brown slanted eyes. The one of the left wore a white t-shirt with a blue shirt, white her counterpart was a boy, wearing a white shirt and blue pants. Both bowed." Bonjour!" Mr. Herriman gave a door." Ah, Good day Master Hoshi, Mistress Kouki. When can we expect Mistress Fiona?" The girl gave a smile." She's talking with Jean-luc, it'll be awhile. She asked if you'd please start without her." Mr. herriman blinked, but slowly nodded." Very well then,Miss Francis, will you begin the tour?" Frankie's eyes widened." WHAT! A tour? Why?" Mr. Herriman seemed annoyed." You know very well why, now please, show master Hoshi and Mistress Kouki about the house and assign them to a room." Frankie quickly brought out the letter from her pocket." It doesn't say anything about a tour.."

" Oh of course it does silly, it says so right here." The bubbly voice came from a smaller woman with long curly red hair, she wore a gray long sleeved shirt with black pants, a gray scarf around her neck." See? It says I'll just be around for a minute to drop them off with you." Frankie seemed shocked." You're... dropping them off? Permanantly?" Fiona sighed, but nodded." I just get so busy, in fact I've only got an hour before I need to head off on my flight to Vegas, they'll be much happier here I'm sure, besides, I have their clothes, toys and, everything else they'll ever need." Frankie still seemed shocked." Fiona, hoshi and Kouki? I mean, they're your - " " AHEM! They were, not 'are' ."

Mac simply blinked, still confused." She's dropping off her kids here?" Fiona laughed." of course not! They're imaginary children, just like you silly!" Frankie blinked." He's not imaginary." Fiona blinked." Oh! Right! Well, ta ta! Be good!" Everyone in the house seemed shocked and upset, except madame Foster who waved back." Bye-bye deary! Oh! Isn't she just so wonderful?"

Wilt blinked as he looked to the twins." That's really harsh, I mean, I'm sorry. I'm Wilt." Eduardo nodded as he approached." Si! Mi numbre es Eduardo!" Coco ran by. " Cocococococo Co Coco!" Mac blinked as he walked to them." I'm Mac." The two blinked, but nodded as they gave a bow." Bonjour" The two spoke in unison. The girl smiled." J'mapelle Kouki!" The boy nods." Et j'mapelle Hoshi!" Wilt smiled, his arm taking one of the large bags." Here, let me help you guys with those." Kouki gave a blush." Merci Wilt, that's.. very.. kind of you." Wilt blinked." Oh, it's nothing, really."

Mac blinked as he saw Frankie, more annoyed than usual as she walked into Mr. Herriman's office. mac blinked, slowly going to the door, listening in.

" Did you just see the way she walked in and dropped those two off? The twins have been her best friend since she was three and she just drops them off here!" Mr. Herriman seemed to ignore Frankie's anger as he filled out some paperwork. " Taking in abandoned imaginary friends is what we do, miss Francis. Besides, I'm sure they'll be adopted in no time." Frankie's eyes widened." What? You can't be serious! You're going to let them be adopted?" Mr. Herriman simply nodded." of course, as any imaginayr friend, they have the right to be allowed to be adopted."

" Hey, Mac, are you coming?" Mac turned to see Wilt asking as they were heading towards the stairs. Mac nodded, following them." Yeah, just wait up a second!"


End file.
